


Late for a Date... again

by divinePlushie



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: cute and fluffy, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinePlushie/pseuds/divinePlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is fighting with the loser monks and he looses track of time. Someone calls him to remind he is running late again and they are not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for a Date... again

It was a cool spring day. In one certain park a young girl sat alone on a bench. Her amethyst colored eyes were filled with wonder as she searched the sky, a breeze played with her short ashen locks. As her lips pulled into a cute yet frustrated pout. He was late... again. She let out a sigh as she pulled out her phone to check the time. It's been 24 minutes now. She then pulled up the call list and went to her favorites. There she found his name that had a heart by it. She played with the string of her indigo hoody as she pressed the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, Baby!" She could hear the happy tone in his voice.

"Jackie, do you know what time it is?" After 5 seconds of silence she had to pull the phone away from her ear, cause Jackie had screamed. That stupid head.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo! I'll be right there, just give me 15 minutes, ok?" She could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Double. Chocolate. Chip. Jackie. You hear me? Double. Chocolate. Chip." She heard him let out a sigh of relief. Oh, she could see that nervous smile on his face.

"Would triple get me completely out of the dog house?" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"... Click. Beep. Beep. Beep." Was all that was heard as she clicked the end call button.

***

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier only somewhere else. A gothic boy with red hair and eyes was watching as his idol Chase Young and favorite loser monks yelled at each other... Well, more like the monks and Wuya were yelling as Chase was glaring. Just then he felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling the thing out he realized it was his phone. When he saw the name of the caller, a huge smile appeared on his face. It was his girlfriend, Jojo. You could just see the hearts in his eyes. As he was about to answer his cell, a yell from one of the monks snapped him out of his daydream( a couch, no parents, and one cuddly/sleepy Jojo. Oh, could his girlfriend get any cuter?!).

"You will not win, Chase Young!" shouted the Cheeseball.

"Shut the hell up!!!" The gothic boy finally yelled with a glare that rivaled Chase's. All was silent, the redhead had never done that before. All eyes were on him as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Baby!" The boy's serious glare was replaced with a goofy grin.

"Jackie, you know what time it is?" said the voice that was music to his ears. Wait, what about the time? Then it hit him. He was late for their date! He actively forgot the thing he was so looking forward too.

The others watched as the one they knew as Jack Spicer screamed and started to panic. What is he freaking out about this time?!

"I'm so sorry, Jojo! I'll be right there, just give me 15 minutes, ok?" He pleaded

"Double. Chocolate. Chip. Jackie. You hear me? Double. Chocolate. Chip." He let go of the breath he was holding. Thank God, for her love of ice cream.

"Would triple get me completely out of the dog house?" He asked hopeful. It was worth a try.

"... Click. Beep. Beep. Beep." Was all he heard.

"Jojo? Jojo?... I am so dead." Was the only thing Jack Spicer said, as everyone watched Jack get his helipack on getting prepared to go quickly. As soon as he was in the air though...

"Jack, where are you going?" asked the little bald monk.

"Sorry Cheeseball, but unlike you losers I have a life and I'd like to keep it that way." and with that Jack Spicer flew off mumbling to himself about having only 11 mintures left.


End file.
